yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent X
, also know as , is a Boss Yo-kai and the secondary antagonist in Yo-kai Watch 3, ''being one of the Ghoulfamily's executives. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch Main Series games: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Boss Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Boss Yo-kai Biology A pale purple humanoid Yo-kai, Agent X has long, green hair, wears a black fedora with purple rimming, a lilac purple collared long sleeved shirt with a purple tie, a black trench coat, black gloves, black pants, and black shoes. Agent X's true form, The Executor, has, even longer hair with purple tips. He now has a facial mask, pointed ears large purple hands, and the ends of his sleeves are ripped and longer. The lower half of his body has turned into a substance that resembles slime, with a single eye with an orange iris, slit pupil, and pale yellow sclera, sitting at the bottom. Agent X appears to have a certain level of physical strength, using punches to attack, sometimes going as far as turning his arms into their true forms for especially strong attacks. He can also create green flames to attack his opponents. These flames can be used to trap one of the enemy Yo-kai, too. Agent X is best friends with Rongo Swirll. According to the latter, Agent X never had any dreams of his own, until they were both taken under the Ghoulfather's wing, becoming part of his Ghoulfamily. Eventually, trying to fulfill the Boss' dream became his own dream. Agent X was also the only person to whom the Ghoulfather spoke about his past. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 Agent X appears in Chapter 4, where Nate and Buck spot him in Gloombell Forest. Buck notes that he had run into Agent X before, and at the time he had gotten angry and started chasing him. Therefore the two try their best to not be spotted by him as they're collecting parts to build a raft with, but ultimately Nate gives away their position by being too loud. When he approaches them, the Yo-kai Watch reacts to him, revealing to them that he is a Yo-kai, and a boss battle ensues. Nate's team does well against him in his first form, but his true form proves to be too much for them. It is not until a hooded figure appears and gives the Yo-kai Watch Dream to Nate that they are able to beat him. He is encountered again in Chapter 5 and 8, with the former also featuring another battle with him. His final appearance is in Chapter 10, where he is the last enemy encountered before facing the Ghoulfather himself. After being defeated in Chapter 10, he will explain the Ghoulfather's backstory and his history with him, before fading in a green light, implying that he died. Game Data Etymology Injaneno is derived from both and the phrase . His true form adds to his name, making it sound like His name's ending of "ーノ" is also commonly used for transcribing Italian names that end with "-no", which can also be seen in Don Spiracy's Japanese name. Origin Injaneno may be loosely based on Injun Joe from The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, particularly his portrayal in the 1980 anime adaptation of the story. He's also based on the conspiracy theory of mysterious men in black suits that are supposedly related to alien sightings, and dispose of those who know too much. Trivia * In the Japanese version, Injaneno speaks with a Hiroshima dialect, which has become associated with the yakuza in fiction. This is translated in the English localization as a Brooklyn accent, due to the association of the New York mafia. * In the localized version, he makes "X" related puns whether it is phonetic or literal even down to his soultimate names. In other languages de:Der Exekutor Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Ghoulfamily Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters